Eminem
Eminem, właściwie Marshall Bruce Mathers III (ur. 17 października 1972 r. w St. Joseph) – amerykański raper, aktor oraz producent muzyczny.Laureat wielu prestiżowych nagród w tym Oskara oraz 9 Statuetek Grammy. Sprzedał ponad 75 milionów płyt na całym świecie, co czyni go drugim (po Tupacu Shakurze) najlepiej sprzedającym się artystą hip-hopowym w historiiźródło. Działalność Urodził się w biednej rodzinie. Jako nastolatek przeprowadził się wraz z matką do Detroit, w okolicy 8 Mile. W dzieciństwie pożyczył od wujka egzemplarz ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu o breakdansie Reckless, którą skomponował Ice-T, przez co zainteresował się rapem. Eminem lubił prowadzić „wojny na słowa” z kolegami, m.in. z Proofem (do śmierci Proofa obaj związani byli z grupą D12). Opuścił szkołę i znalazł kilka zajęć, które przynosiły niewielkie zyski, głównie jednak poświęcał się muzyce. Na przełomie 1995/1996 ukazał się jego debiutancki album Infinite w nakładzie niespełna tysiąca egzemplarzy. W 1997 na olimpiadzie Freestylowej Rap Olympics w Los Angeles zajął drugie miejsce. Eminem wręczył zwycięzcy płytę ze swoimi nagraniami, który to z kolei miał wejścia w Interscope. Nagle skontaktował się z nim znany raper i producent Dr. Dre, z którym podpisał kontrakt na płytę dla wytwórni Aftermath/Interscope. W tym samym roku wydany został album Slim Shady EP. Rok potem Dr. Dre wydał album "2001" który w 1/2 napisał Em' a także w 2001 roku Eminem i Marilyn Manson wspólnie nagrywają teledysk do "The Way I Am" i dzięki temu Eminem zyskuje coraz większy rozgłos. Dla wytwórni Interscope Eminem nagrał albumy The Slim Shady LP (1999) i The Marshall Mathers LP (2000). W 2002 ukazał się album The Eminem Show oraz soundtrack 8 Mile do filmu, w którym główną rolę zagrał Eminem. Na albumie pojawiły się także utwory Xzibita, D12 czy 50 Centa, którego wypromowaniem zajął się Eminem. W 2004 ukazał się album Encore, a w 2005 Curtain Call: The Hits. W 2006 roku ukazał się album pt. Eminem Presents: The Re-Up, gdzie udzielają się artyści związani z Shady Records. Uważany jest za kontrowersyjnego muzyka z powodu tekstów piosenek oraz teledysków, w których pojawiają się akcenty homofobiczne. Według innych jego teksty promują przemoc. W swoich utworach obraża grupy ludzi (np. homoseksualistów, boysbandy), jak i pojedyncze osoby (np. Britney Spears, George’a W. Busha oraz Michael'a Jacksona). Eminem gra także w filmach. W 2001 roku zagrał niewielką rolę w filmie The Wash. Hiphopowa myjnia, a w 2002 główną rolę w filmie 8. Mila, bazującym w większości na jego biografii. Za piosenkę Lose Yourself, znajdującą się na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu, otrzymał Oscara. Jest także współtwórcą muzyki do kilku filmów; oprócz 8. Mili i The Wash: Hiphopowej myjni, jego utwory można usłyszeć w filmach Wiedźma hip-hopu, Dzień próby, Od kołyski, aż po grób, czy Laleczka Chucky V. Jest zdobywcą wielu nagród m.in. Grammy oraz MTV. Posiada także własną wytwórnię płytową – Shady Records. Na przełomie lat 2007/2008 mówiono o chorobie rapera. Podobno miał problemy z sercem i dostał zapalenia płuc. Jednak ostatnio z Eminemem rozmawiał producent, przyjaciel Eminema i 50 Centa - Sha Money. Powiedział, że Em czuje się świetnie i nie miał zapalenia płuc, tylko grypę. Kolejny album Eminema, Relapse, ukażę się 19 maja 2009. Za produkcję całego materiału odpowiedzialny jest Dr. Dre. Oprócz niego gościnnie pojawi się również 50 Cent. Dyskografia Albumy solowe * The Slim Shady LP (1999) * The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) * The Eminem Show (2002) * Encore (2004) * Relapse (2009) * Recovery (2010) * The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (2013) Kompilacje * 8 Mile (2002) * The Singles (2003) * Curtain Call: The Hits (2005) * Eminem Presents the Re-Up (2006) * Shady XV (2014) * Southpaw (2015) Undergroundowe albumy * Steppin' onto the Scene z Bassmint Productions (1992) * Soul Intent z Soul Intent (1993) * Infinite (1995) * The Slim Shady EP (1997) * Underground EP z D-12 (1998) Albumy z D12 * Devil’s Night (2001) * D12 World (2004) Single * Just Don’t Give a Fuck (1998) * My Name Is... (1999) * Guilty Conscience (feat. Dr. Dre) (1999) * Role Model (1999) * Forgot About Dre (Dr. Dre feat. Eminem) (2000) * The Real Slim Shady (2000) * The Way I Am (2000) * Stan (feat. Dido) (2000) * Without Me (2002) * Cleanin' Out My Closet (2002) * Lose Yourself (2002) * Till I Collapse (feat. Nate Dogg)(2002) * Sing For The Moment (2003) * Superman (2003) * Business (2003) * Just Lose it (2004) * Mockingbird (2004) * Ass Like That (2004) * Like Toy Soldiers (2005) * When I'm Gone (2005) * Welcome to Detroit City (Trick Trick feat. Eminem) (2005) * You Don't Know (feat. 50 Cent, Cashis & Lloyd Banks) (2006) * We Made You (2009) * 3 A.M. (2009) Teledyski * Just Don’t Give a Fuck * My Name is... * Guilty Conscience (feat. Dr. Dre) * Role Model * Forgot About Dre (Dr. Dre feat. Eminem) * Real Slim Shady * The Way I Am * Stan (sampel z piosenki Dido Thank You) * Shit on You (z D12) * Purple Hills (z D12) (w celach promocyjnych, nazwa zmieniona z Purple Pills) * Fight Music (z D12) * Without Me * Cleanin' Out My Closet * White America * Sing for the Moment (sampel z piosenki Aerosmith Dream on) * Superman * Business (live) * Lose Yourself * My Band (z D12) * 40 Oz. (z D12) * How Come (z D12) * Git Up (z D12) * U R the One (z D12/nie brał udziału w teledysku) * Just Lose it * Mosh * Like Toy Soldiers (sampel z piosenki Martiki Toy Soldiers) * Mockingbird * Ass Like That * Welcome to Detroit City (Trick Trick feat. Eminem) * When I'm Gone * Shake That (feat. Nate Dogg) * Smack That (Akon feat. Eminem) * You Don't Know (feat. 50 Cent, Ca$his, Lloyd Banks) * We Made You * 3 A.M. * Beautiful * Not Afraid * Space Bound * Love The Way You Lie Filmografia Kompozytor: * 2010:Have Gun - Will Travel (remake) * 2002:8. Mila * 2002:Hip Hop Uncensored Vol. 3: Hustlemania * 2000:Wiedźma hip-hopu Aktor: * 2010: Have Gun - Will Travel (remake) jako Paladin * 2006: Rap Sheet: Hip-Hop and the Cops jako on sam * 2005: Eminem's Making the Ass * 2005: Eminem Presents: The Anger Management Tour jako on sam * 2004: And You Don't Stop: 30 Years of Hip-Hop jako on sam * 2004: MTV Bash: Carson Daly jako on sam * 2004: Evolution of Eminem, The jako on sam * 2003: Making of '8 Mile', The jako on sam * 2003: Battle Rhyme For Reel Time jako on sam * 2003: Fromage 2003 jako Barman w teledysku Obiego Trice'a "Got Some Teeth" * 2002: Guns, God and Government World Tour jako on sam * 2002: 8 Mila jako Jimmy Smith, Jr * 2002: Eminem: All Access Europe jako on sam * 2002: Crank Yankers jako Billy Fletcher (głos) * 2001: Eminem: Behind the Mask jako on sam * 2001: The Wash: Hiphopowa myjnia jako Chris * 2000: Wiedźma hip-hopu jako on sam * 2000: Freestyle: The Art of Rhyme jako on sam (zdjęcia archiwalne) * 1999: Torrance Rises jako on sam * 1998: Prosto z ulic jako on sam Producent wykonawczy: * 2003: 50 Cent: The New Breed * 2005: Eminem Presents: The Anger Management Tour Nagrody oraz nominacje edytuj Oscary * 2003 - Najlepsza Piosenka, za "Lose Yourself" z "8 Mili" Golden Globe Nominacja * 2003 - Najlepsza Piosenka w Motion Picture za "Lose Yourself" z "8 Mili" Grammy Awards * 2000 - Best rap solo performance for "My Name Is" from The Slim Shady LP * 2000 - Best rap album for The Slim Shady LP * 2001 - Best rap solo performance for "The Real Slim Shady" from The Marshall Mathers LP * 2001 - Best rap performance by a duo or group (with Dr. Dre) for "Forgot About Dre" from Dr Dre 2001 * 2001 - Best rap album for The Marshall Mathers LP * 2003 - Best short form music video, for "Without Me" from The Eminem Show (directed by Joseph Kahn) * 2003 - Best rap album for The Eminem Show * 2004 - Best male rap solo performance for "Lose Yourself" from the 8 Mile O.S.T. * 2004 - Best rap song for "Lose Yourself" from the 8 Mile O.S.T. Grammy Awards (nominacje) * 2006 - Best rap song for "Mockingbird" from Encore * 2006 - Best rap performance by a duo or group for "Encore/Curtains Down" (featuring Dr. Dre & 50 Cent) from Encore * 2006 - Best rap album for Encore * 2007 - Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Smack That" (Akon featuring Eminem) from Konvicted * 2007 - Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Shake That" (featuring Nate Dogg) from Curtain Call: The Hits MTV Movie Awards * 2002 - Best male performance, for 8 Mile * 2002 - Best breakthrough male performance, for 8 Mile MTV Video Music Awards * 1999 - Best new artist for "My Name Is" from The Slim Shady LP * 2000 - Best video for "The Real Slim Shady" from The Marshall Mathers LP * 2000 - Best male video for "The Real Slim Shady" from The Marshall Mathers LP * 2000 - Best rap video (with Dr. Dre) for "Forgot About Dre" from Dr Dre 2001 * 2002 - Best video for "Without Me", from The Eminem Show * 2002 - Best male video, for "Without Me", from The Eminem Show * 2002 - Best rap video for "Without Me", from The Eminem Show * 2002 - Best direction, for "Without Me", from The Eminem Show * 2003 - Best video from a film, for "Lose Yourself" from the 8 Mile O.S.T. MTV Europe Music Awards * 1999 - Best hip-hop act * 2000 - Best hip-hop act * 2000 - Best album, for The Marshall Mathers LP * 2001 - Best hip-hop act * 2002 - Best male act * 2002 - Best hip-hop act * 2002 - Best album, for The Eminem Show * 2003 - Best hip-hop act American Music Awards * 2003 - Ulubiony męski artysta pop/rock * 2003 - Ulubiony album pop/rock, za "The Eminem Show" * 2003 - Ulubiony męski artysta hip-hop/R&B * 2003 - Ulubiony album hip-hop/R&B, za "The Eminem Show" * 2005 - Ulubiony męski artysta hip-hop/R&B * 2006 - Ulubiony męski artysta hip-hop/R&B Kategoria:Raperzy